Las mariposas nacen despues de la lluvia
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU Sakura hace un trato con Orochimaru y asi poder estar cuidando a Sasuke, ella toma una extraña actitud y Naruto lo nota, que debe decidir?. -NaruSaku, NejiHina, OrocSaku, KabuSaku-. -Darkfic Angst DAFF-. -In progress-.
1. Chapter 1

Las mariposas nacen despues de la lluvia

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Las mariposas nacen después**__** de la lluvia.**_

-

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Pairing:** SasuSaku NaruSaku NejiHina OrocSaku KabuSaku

**Characteristics:** Darkfic Angst DAFF

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** el titulo es una hermosa frase de Aristóteles, realmente bella, profe Carlos Augusto eres una gran inspiración, volveré a ir a tus clases y así sacar mas ideas para los fics xD!!

-

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

.

.

.

.

.

-mientras sus pasos se iban acercando cada vez mas a la prisión en la que se encontraba Sasuke sentía sus pies mojarse entre los charcos que se formaban después de la granizada por las goteras que habían en la cavidad oscura aunque afuera fuese de día…. el guía, un chico que había conocido hace mucho tiempo tenia en su cara la muestra de que no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello, le daba asco…es lo único que podía decir-

Sakura-san –dijo después de un largo silencio- no seria mejor que te fueras…ya sabes lo que resultara de todo esto –dijo con calma en su voz, sentía pena por ella-

-no dijo nada, nada le importaba, por fin estaba alcanzando lo que quería, sin importar por que métodos lo conseguiría-

_Si no puedes quedarte __llévame contigo –mientras sus lagrimas se hacían mas fuertes y el no mostraba ningún indicio de quedarse-_

_En verdad que eres una molesta –en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, esa que siempre mostraba superioridad-_

_**X……x……X**_

Kakashi, como demonios es que dejaron que se escapara!! –golpeo la pared con fuerza, le había tomado tanto aprecio a la pelirrosa, era casi su hija, ella había cambiado tanto desde que el Uchiha se fue, ahora ella tenia 19 años, toda una mujer, hermosa, con talento, era una Juunín al igual que su otro compañero-

Tsunade-oba-chan fue tu culpa, tú la entrenaste –dijo el Uzumaki-

Que problemático -suspiro- no cabe duda de que es muy inteligente

Para que mierdas estan ustedes!!, se supone que son los mejores que hay en toda la aldea y me vienen con que pudo evadirlos a todos!! –golpeo nuevamente la pared pero esta vez quedo un gran agujero en ella-

Tsunade-sama…ella…usted sabe que Sakura-chan…solo quiere vengarse de Orochimaru por llevarse a Sasuke-kun –dijo tímidamente Hinata-

Esperemos unos días a ver si regresa –un largo silencio se formo entre todos que querían reclamarle por tan solo decidir esperar- si no lo hace…se le considerara traidora y cualquiera de Konoha que pueda la matara -dijo fríamente aunque por dentro no quería que eso sucediera, eran difíciles las decisiones que debia tomar un lider-

Pero…Tsunade-oba-chan, no puede hacer eso –empezó a decir Naruto- ella, ella no es una traidora, usted lo sabe, mierda, retire lo que dijo!!

Cállate…es mi deber como Hokage proteger esta aldea tomando las decisiones correctas…así que cállate y salgan todos de aquí –ordeno mientras Shizune le hacia gestos para que retomara la cordura-

Baka yo iré por ella es una promesa y Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple su palabra datebayo!! –espeto el enojado rubio-

Entonces…por que razón no cumpliste la más importante…por que paso esto –dijo con voz temblorosa la Godaime-

Maldición –se abalanzo contra ella con intenciones claras en su rostro, queria golpearla por retarle, por dudar de Sakura-chan, pero unas pequeñas manos lo detuvieron- Hinata –la miro y ella negó con la cabeza…un silencio incomodo se formo en el estudio-

Salgan de aquí –ordeno nuevamente la irritada Hokage-

_**X……x……X**_

-cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, al abrir la puerta lo vio, era un ser despreciable y asqueroso, maldito…de solo pensar que quería el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun le daba repugnancia y ganas tremendas de vomitar, a Sakura le daba nauseas ese sujeto-

Eres una preciosa mujer –dijo con lentitud mientras la observaba de arriba abajo, ya la habia visto una vez, cuando ella tenia 12 años, ahora podia notar con claridad lo que el tiempo hace en el cuerpo de una jovencita-

-ella hizo una reverencia mientras Kabuto cerraba la habitación-

Acércate –ordeno y se acomodo en la cama con ayuda de su "esclavo", entre abrió sus ojos y luego de un silencio se dirigio a la pelirrosa- has lo que debas hacer

-un chakra color verde emano de sus manos mientras los otros dos observaban atentos cada uno de sus movimientos, lentamente se acerco hasta los brazos inservibles del sannin legendario y poso sus manos sobre ellos, los ojos verdes de la Haruno estaban cerrados, concentrada en la extraordinaria labor que estaba realizando y su cabello que estaba corto le cubría parte de la cara ya que estaba algo inclinada-

-el favorito de Sarutobi la observo detalladamente, sus finos rasgos y el extraño color de su cabello, la paciencia con que lo estaba curando, sentía como los fluidos corporales regresaban poco a poco a sus brazos para darles nueva vida, un cosquilleo inexplicable y al momento pudo mover algunos de sus dedos- fascinante –susurro alucinado-

-no veía con muy buenos ojos que una mocosa como aquella hiciera lo que el no pudo, lo que la Godaime se negó a hacer, Sakura Haruno estaba curando al sannin traidor…además sabia lo que había detrás de la mirada de Orochimaru. Excitación, deseo y maldad, sabia claramente que el estaba disfrutando, tramando algo para hacer sufrir a aquella inocente criatura que estaba dejándolo todo por amor-

-lo hago por el, lo hago por el, lo hago por el…Sasuke-kun-…-una sonrisa de desconsuelo asomo en sus labios-

_Haría__ cualquier cosa por ti con tal de estar a tu lado_

-lo hago por el, lo hago por el…se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez para tratar de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, estaba ayudando a ese traidor, estaba traicionando a sus amigos, a la Hokage, a su aldea y a ella misma-

-Orochimaru-sama nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la chica, que vio en ella?, esa chica tenia potencial criminal y no la dejaría escapar fácilmente, seria suya y seria la mas fiel de sus aliados-…-sus brazos tomaban su color natural y podía flexionarlos, sentía la vida nuevamente correr por ellos, ella separo suavemente sus manos y abrió los ojos, un verde profundo aguardaba tras sus jóvenes parpados- Kabuto, no te necesito por ahora –decía mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la pelirrosa-

Hai Orochimaru-sama –salio lentamente del cuarto, lo sabia el haría de las suyas-

.

.

.

.

.

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

kiaaa aquí el primer capitulo, espero muchos reviews con sus ideas, y muchos reviews significan muchos xD!!

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	2. Chapter 2

Las mariposas nacen despues de la lluvia 2

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Las mariposas nacen **__**después de la lluvia 2**_

-

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kabuto, no te necesito por ahora –decía mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la pelirrosa-

Hai Orochimaru-sama –salio lentamente del cuarto, lo sabia el haría de las suyas-

_**X……x……X**_

-podía ver claramente como se filtraban los rayos de luna en un intento vano por alumbrar aquel sitio lleno de sombras, estaba sentado sobre la cama, llevaba ahí hace unos 5 minutos, recién llegaba de su entrenamiento diario y estaba totalmente cansado…a lo lejos pudo escuchar claramente unos pasos, dos personas se acercaban a su cuarto…entrecerro los ojos "eso es imposible" se dijo-

…

Sakura-san –la miro preocupado- Sakura-san –llamo nuevamente y esta vez ella correspondió a su mirada- hemos llegado –le informo a la chica-

Arigato Kabuto-san –trato de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa calida-

No debes sonreír…se como te sientes –ella cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza avergonzada- solo el tiempo dirá si estas en lo correcto Sakura-san–le entrego una bandeja con comida- tienes 30 minutos, luego paso por ti –se alejo en la misma dirección en la que habían llegado, la dejo sola frente a la puerta del siguiente cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama-

…

-la puerta se abrió lentamente y al cabo de unos segundos pudo ver claramente a esa persona que ya conocía, era tal y como la recordaba, el cabello corto, los ojos con un brillo especial, la sonrisa en sus labios y su cuerpo perfecto de kunoichi-…Sakura –sacudió la cabeza, el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada, como podía ser ella, no estaba herida y entro como si fuese lo mas normal-

Kabuto-san dijo que no estas comiendo muy bien Sasuke-kun –sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente a una mesa y dejo la bandeja sobre ella, el corazon le latia con fuerza debajo del corpiño rojo- te he traído arroz, un poco de sake, unos pastelillos…-en su rostro reflejaba una gran felicidad-

-definitivamente no estaba bien, encima de todo Kabuto la había llevado hasta el, estaba demasiado raro y ella demasiado normal, que el recordara la ultima vez intento matarla, a ella y a Naruto, ellos son un estorbo para su venganza-…-sus movimientos eran perfectos y suaves, su cabello se mecía según ella y la comida tomo un buen aspecto-

Itadakimasu!! –se sentó a un lado de la mesa y el se acerco a ella-

-la tomo de un brazo casi haciéndole un poco de daño- como es que estas aquí?

Pidiendo el favor -sonrió- es menos peligroso de esa forma…-se safo del agarre y se dirigió a la cama que estaba totalmente desordenada- come antes de que se enfrié Sasuke-kun

-ella empezó a ordenar las sabanas y su vestido se movía con el viento al levantarlas, el se sentó y empezó a comer como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, el sake tuvo un buen sabor y su estomago estaba satisfecho, en todo el rato ninguno dijo nada, ella se limitaba a ordenar y poner las cosas en su lugar haciendo que todo fuese mas habitable-

Bueno…debo irme ahora que descanses Sasuke-kun –camino hasta la puerta pasando de Sasuke hasta que sintió nuevamente el agarre en su mano-…

Como rayos entraste –pregunto de nuevo, la chica no decía nada cosa que lo irrito-…-la volteo con brusquedad para mirarla y sacarle la información que necesitaba-…-los ojos verdes estaban cerrados y su ceño fruncido pero la sonrisa no desaparecía- como entraste Sakura –no pudo ocultar su desesperación y preocupación- por que estas aquí, no ves que es muy peligroso, malditasea Sakura

Dije que haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado –su voz temblaba y evitaba llorar, no seria mas la niña débil-

-esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, ella ya las había dicho antes, y ella seguía detrás de el a pesar de todo lo mal que la había tratado- porque Sakura?

Ya te lo dije una vez, no pienso repetirlo –sonrió de nuevo mientras se soltaba y caminaba hacia la puerta-

_**X……x……X**_

Naruto-kun…ya …ya veras que Sakura-chan regresa pronto –sonrió dulcemente-

-su mirada se mantenía al frente, la luna se reflejaba en el lago donde antes todo el equipo solía esperar a su maestro-…-arrugo el entrecejo y acumulo chakra en sus puños cerrados, rompió una de las barandas del puente haciendo que la chica a su lado se asustara- lo siento Hinata –la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, llevaban unos cuantos meses saliendo juntos, la quería, pero nunca llegaría a hacerlo de la forma en que quiso y aun quería a la pelirrosa-

Naruto-kun –correspondió al abrazo- ve a casa y duerme, esperemos a que todo salga bien.

_**X……x……X**_

_Si __tú te vas es lo mismo que estar sola._

Eres una molestia –dijo con el mismo tono frió de siempre pero permaneció en su sitio viendo fijamente la nuca de la pelirosa-

-se quedo paralizada, era tan estupida, el nunca le correspondería, estaba claro, agacho la cabeza y sus ojos se aguaron, no pudo evitarlo y las lagrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas y mojaron su ropa-…

…-no notaba el llanto mudo pero sabía el producto que esas palabras ocasionaban en ella-

Es hora de irnos Sakura-san –abrió la puerta rápidamente pero se encontró con una escena de lo mas deprimente-…Sa…Sakura-san

-seco sus lagrimas rápidamente con la mano derecha y volvió a sonreír- gracias por venir Kabuto-san –avanzo hacia el y tras de ella cerro la puerta-

…

Sakura-san, no puedes hacer esto siempre –le dijo un tranquilo Kabuto-

No es nada que me desagrade -sonrió- es un placer para mi

-la miro no muy convencido- cuando regresaras?

Bueno –se quedo pensativa- creo que pasado mañana, así no levantare sospechas –sonrió nuevamente. Kabuto la acompaño hasta la salida, una vez se despidio del peliplateado empezó a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, las ramas secas de los arboles crujian con cada salto que daba sobre ellas. Al llegar a Konoha ya era de madrugada, pero había alguien en la puerta, sentado en el suelo paciente a su regreso- Naruto!! Que haces aquí?!

-se levanto del suelo y se acerco corriendo a ella, la abrazo fuertemente contra el y su corazón se sintió aliviado por fin en todo el día al tenerla nuevamente allí-

Na…Naruto –dijo sorprendida por la reacción del rubio que la superaba en altura-

Que bueno que llegaste, ahora debemos ir con Tsunade-oba-chan para que te reportes –la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar hasta el despacho de la Hokage, el apretaba fuertemente su mano como queriendo que no se vuelva a escapar. Al llegar se encontraron a Godaime ebria sobre el escritorio y sin señales de querer hacer algo, pero al ver a Sakura esta se levanto, se acerco a ella, fruncio el seño y le dio una bofetada que resono en el despacho- No vuelvas a hacernos esto, nos tenias muy preocupados!! –grito con voz temblorosa-

Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama –agacho la cabeza y ahora sintió que le abrazaban de nuevo- Tsunade-sama!! –su mejilla dolia, su pecho dolia y su entrepierna tambien…pero saber que su gente importante se preocupaba por ella le hacia regresar las fuerzas para continuar-

Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer –le rogó la rubia al sentir las lagrimas silenciosas de la kunoichi a la que habia entrenado-

Si Tsunade-sama –se aparto suavemente, limpio su rostro con el dorso de la mano izquierda y junto a Naruto salio de allí-

…

La vieja Tsunade suele ser muy impulsiva, no te tomes a mal su reaccion, solo esta preocupada –dijo Naruto-

Lo se, es mi culpa no de ella –sonrio acariciando la mejilla donde momentos atrás la habia golpeado su maestra-

…vamos por ramen Sakura-chan!! –sonrió al decirlo buscando cambiar de tema y olvidar lo ocurrido-

Esta bien Naruto –se sentía en casa, como quisiera que Sasuke-kun también estuviera con ellos. Al llegar a Ichiraku´s pidieron dos enormes tazones de la comida preferida del chico, tomo sus palillos y empezó a comer, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado, su vida ya estaba perdida-

…No te preguntare que ocurrió, no te pediré que no vuelvas a hacerlo, no diré nada, solo Sakura-chan…no te vuelvas a ir sin decirme que regresaras por favor –dijo en un susurro solo audible para la chica, con los palillos en sus manos, y cabizbajo-

Siempre regresare Naruto…-siguió comiendo mientras el pedía su segundo plato-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

L.I.T•--•--•GAASAITALEX234•--•--•sakurass•--•--•jojo-chan•--•--•Nebyura•--•--•Navigo•--•--•Antotis•--•--•CiNtHiA•--•--•angelito-bhrah•--•--•neachan•--•--•ROGUE AIKAWA•--•--•natalynainusa•--•--•k2-san•--•--•Inma2007•--•--•riku.desu•--•--•Mix Himura•--•--•a todos muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que me dejen sus opiniones de este

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	3. Chapter 3

Las mariposas nacen despues de la lluvia 3

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Las mariposas nacen **__**después de la lluvia 3**_

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

No te preguntare que ocurrió, no te pediré que no vuelvas a hacerlo, no diré nada, solo Sakura-chan…no te vuelvas a ir sin decirme que regresaras por favor –dijo en un susurro solo audible para la chica, con los palillos en sus manos, y cabizbajo-

Siempre regresare Naruto…-siguió comiendo mientras el pedía su segundo plato para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegar al sexto, ninguno dijo nada mas, una sonrisa de parte del rubio bastaba para tranquilizarla y aunque sabia muy bien que el chico estaba realmente preocupado, ya no había marcha atrás, al salir del restaurante el la acompaño hasta su casa, por el camino ni una sola palabra, a pesar del silencio no era nada incomodo, ella se sentía tranquila, por lo menos en ese momento- gracias Naruto –se giro y empezó a quitar el cerrojo de la puerta-

Sakura-chan…no te esfuerces demasiado vale? –Mas que una pregunta fue un ruego-

No te preocupes –lo tomo de la mano y apretó de ella como señal de fraternidad-

-se ruborizo y se rasco la nuca- bueno, será mejor que me vaya –se soltó de ella y nuevamente sonrió, se fue a paso lento-

-espero a que el desapareciera en una curva y entro, la verdad es que no quería quedarse sola. Llego a su habitación, del closet saco un pijama blanco y largo, entro a la ducha y dejo que la bañera se llenase de agua caliente-

_**X……x……X**_

Hinata-sama, cuanto más tengo que repetírselo –estaba sentado frente a ella, con un té humeante a su lado-

Neji-nii-san…yo…-ahogaba un sollozo, se cubría el rostro con las manos de las cuales resbalaban grandes lagrimas-…soy…tan débil

-la miro bajo el flequillo castaño, se levanto con paciencia y se acerco a ella, acaricio la espalda de la chica reconfortándola- usted no es débil…es culpa de Naruto

No, el no tiene culpa de nada, yo lo sabia…yo sabia que el seguía enamorado de Sakura-san…aun así yo…-ya no podía casi ni hablar por que se ahogaba tratando de coger un poco de aire-

-tomo las manos de su prima entre las suyas y las separo del rostro de esta que le veía entre asustada y sorprendida- go...gomenasai –dijo mirándole a los ojos-

No se disculpe, usted no es culpable de nada –cerro los ojos, acaricio las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica debido a la sal de las lagrimas. Entonces apoyo su frente contra la de ella-

Ne…Neji-nii-san que estas…-el aliento de su primo rozaba en sus labios y la fina nariz de el tocaba la propia-

Hinata-sama, no se da cuenta...tal vez piense que estoy loco, pero si no le explico…-tomo aire como quien toma fuerzas- usted esta llorando por ese idiota que no se sabe que usted es lo mas maravilloso del mundo…

Nii-san…yo…-las lagrimas que habían cesado por unos segundos regresaron con mayor fuerza, temiendo lo que venia- tu…perdóname…perdóname –puso las manos sobre el pecho del ojiblanco y apretó la tela de su haori-

Hinata-sama yo a usted…-se separo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, por unos momentos sus ojos se encontraron, ella era tan frágil, agarro con mas fuerza las mejillas de ella y la acerco a su cuerpo, la beso con fuerza, con desespero, con sus parpados apretados con mucha fuerza, la respiración agitada, y los labios que se movían buscando que ella le correspondiera-

Neji…n...n...no –apenas podía decir, el la tenia apresada, impidiéndole siquiera el respirar, con algo que solo se podía llamar posesión-…es…to…no...n...no...est...ta...Bien –se encontró a ella misma devolviéndole el beso, con la misma fiereza, adentrando su lengua en la boca del moreno, sintiendo su calidez, algo que nunca sintió con Naruto invadió su cuerpo, deseaba mas de aquel posesivo encuentro, sus manos subieron al cuello del Hyuuga y lo apretó mas contra ella, se puso de rodillas para alcanzarlo mas fácil y desordeno todo el cabello castaño-

-la tomo de la cintura y se dejo caer en el tatami- yo a usted la adoro Hinata-sama –dijo mientras mordía el cuello de la peliazul y la marcaba como suya-

-estiro las piernas para obtener una mejor posición y tropezó con algo, luego en su pierna sintió algo tibio que mojaba la tela de su pesquero azul, el té se había derramado,…que importaba-

_**X……x……X**_

_Es hora de irnos Sakura-san –abrió la puerta rápidamente pero se encontró con una escena de lo mas deprimente-…Sa…Sakura-san_

_-seco sus lagrimas rápidamente con la mano derecha y volvió a sonreír- gracias por venir Kabuto-san –avanzo hacia el y tras de ella cerro la puerta-_

_-agudizo el oído y apenas el sonido de los pasos hubo desaparecido se encamino a la habitación de su mentor, entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta, abriéndola de un manotazo, en una silla se encontraba a quien buscaba- como demonios explicas que ella haya estado aquí hoy? –pregunto cabreado-_

_Oh querido Sasuke-kun, no se puede entrar de esa forma a un sitio que no te pertenece –respondió sin inmutarse y sin siquiera dar signo de sorpresa-_

_Maldita sea, te he hecho una pregunta –dijo cabreado parado aun en el marco de la puerta-_

"_ella" ha venido por su propia voluntad –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro-_

_Y tu le concebiste el permiso sin mas, estoy seguro que es una espía de Konoha_

_No lo creo –levanto su brazo derecho dándole a entender su perfecto estado de salud- si fuera así, tenían mucho que perder_

_-tras su mirada fría y su mueca de indiferencia- hmp!! –cerro la puerta tras de si y regreso a su cuarto, intentando dormir, pero por mas que quería no podía, a su mente venia la sonrisa de la pelirosa, sus palabras, se tapo hasta la cabeza, buscando pensar en otra cosa-_

-su katon había hecho estragos en la vegetación del lugar, llevaba toda la mañana entrenando, con sueño perdido, con los huesos hechos polvo y la mente en otro lugar- que quieres? –Pregunto mientras sacudía un poco sus ropas-

Veras Sasuke-kun…deseo pedirte que seas algo más amable con Sakura-san –pidió Kabuto-

Que demonios?! –se volteo a verle enojado-

-se acomodo las gafas- ella vendrá seguido y lo mejor es evitar problemas, solo dispondrá del tiempo que Orochimaru-sama le otorgue y ella esta haciendo un real sacrificio por ti, al menos se cordial –le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el viento mecía su cabello plateado-

Estupido, ni tu ni nadie me ordena que debo hacer…-tomo su katana del suelo y la acomodo- además, no es mi problema que la perdedora de Sakura sea tan torpe para no darse cuenta de que esto no es un juego de niños –le hizo mala cara y se alejo a marcha lenta-

-suspiro cansado, sus esfuerzos por disminuir la tensión de nada valían cuando de Uchiha Sasuke se trataba-

_**X……x……X**_

-primero un pie, luego el otro, el agua caliente le renovaría la sangre y el animo, se deslizo en la bañera hasta llegar al fondo, su cabello ondulaba en el agua cual sirena y el tono rosa era un lujo entre el blanco de su piel y la baldosa, enjabono su cuerpo y la excusa de su mente era buscar un nuevo sitio donde limpiar, vació la tina un par de veces mas y ahora estaba sentada, el agua cada vez mas caliente y su piel ya estaba algo arrugada como de viejita, tomo aire cerro los ojos y se sumergió por enésima vez, en el fondo dejo escapar unas cuantas burbujas de aire, lentamente abrió los ojos sintiendo el escozor del agua en ellos, miraba sin mirar hacia arriba-

_Has sido una buena niña, creo que mereces un premio –una sonrisa malvada surcaba su rostro-_

_-los pasos de Kabuto se hacían menos sonoros conforme pasaban los segundos, y el sannin se había levantado de su cama-_

_Sakura-san, que quieres que te regale? –Le pregunto tomándola con una mano de la barbilla y haciéndole subir la cara de forma que le viese a los ojos-_

_Usted …ya sabe que lo único que quiero es estar al lado y cuidar de Sasuke-kun –le dijo con una seguridad admirable-_

_-dejo escapar una carcajada- pobre de ti, el no te necesita –rozo el cuello de la kunoichi con su nariz mientras aspiraba el aroma de esta- como crees que sea bueno celebrar el regreso de mi tacto?_

Ah!! –salio casi asfixiada del agua, su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba buscando la normalidad, las gotas de agua caían, el cabello le quedo pegado en todo el rostro, el agua parecía mas fría, tomo una toalla que estaba a su lado, salio con cuidado de no resbalar y se cubrió, descalza y goteando agua llego al espejo donde aliso cada mechón rosa-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Muchos avances no lo creen?

L.I.T•--•--•sakurass•--•--•MiaBathory•--•--•Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon•--•--•Nebyura•--•--•Mix Himura Uchiha•--•--•nadeshiko-uchiha•--•--•CiNtHiA•--•--•O.O Naesuke Chan O.O•--•--•NEA•--•--•Yojeved•--•--•SaRa•--•--•a todos gracias por los rr me encantan muchoooooo y tambien los favorits, los alerts y hits.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	4. Chapter 4

Las mariposas nacen después de la lluvia 4

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x…**__**…x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Las mariposas nacen después de la lluvia 4**_

-

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

salio con cuidado de no resbalar y se cubrió, descalza y goteando agua llego al espejo donde aliso cada mechón rosa, salio del cuarto de baño, encendió el stereo y se recostó en la cama, tarareando la letra de la canción que pasaban en su emisora favorita, haciendo como si nada pasara, poco a poco cayo dormida-

_**X……x……X**_

Esta Hinata en casa?

No esta –lo miro mal, ella aun no aceptaba la relación de su hermana con ese chico tan escandaloso, no comprendía que veía su querida one-chan en ese tonto-

Esto…-se rasco la cabeza- Hanabi-chan sabes donde esta? –Trato de ser algo cuidadoso ya que sabía muy bien que esa niña no lo aguantaba-

Esta con Neji-nii-san -respondió-

-si estaba con su primo seguro estaba bien- entonces nos vemos luego –se despidió con un gesto de la mano y camino hacia su casa, tenia que arreglarse, había pasado mas de 18 horas sin descansar, se lo merecía cierto?-

_**X……x……X**_

-tres días luego de la inesperada visita cuando por fin retomaba las riendas de su mente la pelirosa asomaba con una sonrisa por la puerta de su habitación, esa que se supone secreta para cualquier shinobi, pero algo pasaba, y ella seguía sonriendo-

Hola Sasuke-kun, como has estado –entro con total familiaridad al cuarto del moreno y dejo encima de la cama las sabanas limpias que llevaba cargadas- debes estar cansado con tus entrenamientos, te aseguro que no tardare arreglando tu cuarto

…escucha Sakura…no se como demonios lograste entrar aquí, tampoco es algo que me interese pero te advierto que al primer error que me cometas te _mato_ –le espeto cruzado de brazos y con una gélida mirada que la atravesó-

-un escalofrió imperceptible recorrió su cuerpo, como es posible que lo diera todo por una persona que la detestaba tanto?...inner recriminaba…ella estaba resignada, y como buena niña que era obedeció y sonrió tratando de no desagradarle a su dueño…- entiendo Sasuke-kun –se giro y siguió con su oficio, tras unos segundos los pasos del Uchiha resonaron en la habitación con destino a la salida…entonces unas pocas lagrimas adornaron las sabanas limpias-

_**X……x……X**_

Yo de ti disfrutaría la compañía de Sakura-san, hoy solo tendrá una hora -aconsejo-

Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa –sugirió mientras limpiaba el filo de kusanagi-

Claro que me importa, debo velar por tu bienestar, es lo que Orochimaru-sama me ordeno -sonrió-

Pues dile a ese maricon que me puedo cuidar yo solo

…por cierto, ella cocina muy bien no te parece?

Hmp…-de hecho si cocinaba mejor que Kabuto-

Además es una excelente medico, creo que podría aprender mucho de ella

… -despreciaba a ese hombre, era tan…hipócrita-

En fin, creo que iré a ver si necesita algo…jane –agito la mano pero el moreno lo detuvo apretándole la muñeca y caminando dejándolo solo en el pasillo, el peliplateado sonrió-

…

…

De verdad me gustaría que me dijeras algo –trato de sonar normal, pero esa era una suplica inconfundible-

-tomo algo de arroz y lo mezclo con su curri, acaso que quería que le dijera?, que le agradecía que estuviera allí?, que le preguntara el por que de esa situación?...a el no le importaba-

…Naruto ha aprendido muchas cosas nuevas durante sus viajes, ahora es mas maduro que antes –aseguro mientras apoyaba su rostro en las manos chicas envueltas por sus guantes negros- además esta saliendo con Hinata-chan -sonrió- insisto en que ella es demasiado linda para el -afirmo-

Sakura…-dejo los palillos a un lado de su plato- llévate las sobras y no vuelvas mas –se levanto de la pequeña mesa ubicada a un lado de su cama y se recostó sobre el mullido colchón-

Sasuke…-kun –le llamo, el apenas emitió uno de sus gruñidos indicando que la escuchaba- que tan cerca estas de tu venganza?

-abrió los ojos y miro hacia el techo…aun estaba lejos-

-se arrodillo en el suelo y se inclino dejando la frente sobre sus manos que a la vez estaban en el tatami- te suplico que me dejes, que me dejes por favor, acompañarte hasta que logres tus objetivos, seré tan silenciosa ante ti que ni siquiera notaras mi presencia, te lo suplico, obedeceré cada una de tus ordenes, pero, por favor permite que te acompañe

-le miro de reojo, sonrió con arrogancia, le gustaba saberse capaz de ejercer ese poder sobre alguien, y es que un Uchiha hace cualquier cosa sin siquiera proponérselo-…

-seguía en la misma posición humillante, en la misma debilidad disfrazada para otros pero casi tangible para el traidor de la aldea, ella se mordía el labio inferior esperando algo, un si, un no, cualquier cosa, pero al parecer el silencio era el aliado del momento…y como el que calla otorga ella tomo lo que quería escuchar…podía acompañarlo-

-uno, dos, tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación- Sakura-san, dice Orochimaru-sama que pases a verlo antes de irte –dijo Kabuto-

…-se levanto del suelo, hizo una reverencia y murmuro sus palabras de gratitud…era afortunada-…

_**X……x……X**_

Necesito que regreses mañana

Podría levantar sospechas

-aparto los cabellos rebeldes de su nuca y ejerció fuerza sobre ella- desobedecerás? –La empujo un poco mas y con todo su cuerpo desplegó presión que la dejo sin aliento por un segundo infernal, entonces rió y la soltó- yo nunca haría eso –siseo de forma arpía-

-se aparto asustada, ese hombre le hacia entrar un pánico enorme, era tan malo- ha…haré lo posible Orochimaru-sama

…escucha Sakura, has sido de gran ayuda aquí –acaricio las mejillas de la kunoichi- de verdad, no creas que te haría daño, por que, no dañaría yo mismo a una de mis pertenencias…le ordenaría a Sasuke-kun que lo hiciera –la soltó y la despidió con un gesto de la mano, ella retrocedió y tropezó, se dio vuelta y salio casi corriendo mientras el reía triunfante recostado sobre su cama de cobijas revueltas y usadas-

…

Acaso aquello valía la pena?

_**X……x……X**_

Que pasa Naruto?

Bueno…acaso no te puedo esperar?, dije que lo haría datebayo!!

-se abrazaba así misma, esa noche era ventosa y helada, a las puertas de la aldea estaba el rubio sonriente esperando su regreso, sin pedir explicaciones de ningún tipo pero con la curiosidad carcomiéndole el pensamiento- si puedes Naruto, pero será mejor que no descuides a Hinata –sonrió pasando por el lado del chico-

-paso sus manos detrás de la nuca y siguió a su compañera- bahh parece estar muy ocupada con Neji –arrugo el entrecejo de forma demasiado divertida, eso hizo reír a la pelirosa…una sonrisa después de muchos días-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio ****también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Las mariposas nacen después de la lluvia 5**_

-

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

_**X……x……X**_

**Hatake'Fer:** esto…que si Sakura hace cosas con Orochimaru-sama?...bueno, que te puedo decir…xD!! –yo adoro a Orochi xD!!- esto…es mejor que lo descubras aunque creo que se han puesto varias indirectas que lo hacen confundir a uno cierto? xD!!. Gracias por ser el primer comentario de la actualización!!. Cuídate mucho!!.

**Sakurass: **odias a Sasuke-kun por que Sakura se humilla ante el?, por Dios, ella solita se humilla ¬¬ xD!!. Yo odiaría en este fanfic a Naruto, por jugarle la doble a su inocente novia…aunque…no es tan inocente la Hinata cierto? xD!!. Cuídate muñeca te Quero mucho!!.

**Sweetly.Nekko: **que bueno que te gaya gustado el fanfic y que bueno también que hayas leído mis otras historias –toda emocionada-. Espero que este capitulo te guste, si notas que no he tardado tanto en actualizarlo?. Kisu!!.

**Pandora84: **moshi, moshi!!. Sasuke es sin duda alguna un tonto, mira que como trata de feo a la pobre de Sakura que no hace mas que adorarle TT. Espero te guste lo que viene!!. Arigato!!.

**  
Raven-will: **gusto mucho de también mi xD!!. Con lo de tu petición del KabuSaku, vaya pues todo a su tiempo, mira que esa es una de las parejas en este fic pero todo con paciencia, ya veras como viene –también me emociona esa parejita-. Cuídate mucho!!.

**-Sakura-Star-: **kiaaaaaaaa!!, me alegra te guste el fic, también que como siempre sigas así de linda dejándome el famoso review. Aquí pues la actualización que espero la goces xD!!. Cuídate muñeca!!.

**Nebyura: **ja!!, tu review si que me ha hecho reír, de donde sales con que Sakura se vaya con Itachi xD!! –Caída de la silla estilo anime-. Que bueno que te guste la trama de esta locura, y esperemos a ver que decide hacer la tonta Sakura. Kisu!!.

**Antotis:** exacto, engañar a alguno de los sannin es imposible!!, aquí en este capitulo veras que hizo Sakura-tonta-enamorada. "entre mas te quiero mas te aporreo!!", ves, también encontré un refrán pero se lo aplico a Sasuke …analogías baratas xD!!. Cuídate bonita!!.

**Denii-Asakura:** actualización relativamente rápida no lo crees así?. Gracias por seguir el fanfic y pórtate bien. Por cierto cualquier sugerencia se recibe gustosa xD!!. Besiños!!.

**Saku-chan:** si, soy una pecadora, los dejo a todos en ascuas y luego me quejo por la disminución masiva en los reviews xD!! ¬¬U. no sabes lo feliz que me pone saber que esta cosa te gusta y mejor aun que los demás fanfics que tengo también te gustan owO. Escribir para ustedes es todo un placer, no me agradezcas n/n. cuídate preciosa!!.

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

Quien?

Haruno Sakura –contesto tras de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage.-

Adelante -ordeno-

-hay estaba, la rubia mas respetada de toda la aldea no solo por ser una de las legendarias sannin si no también por ser la primer Hokage mujer en la historia de todas las villas ocultas- buenas noches Tsunade-sama

Y bien, que ocurre? –Dijo sin despegar la vista de los documentos que Shizune le estaba obligando a llenar en contra de su voluntad (¬¬)-

-parada frente al escritorio suspiro y alzo la cabeza ante la mirada expectante de la ayudante de la Hokage- Tsunade-sama, debo renunciar a mi cargo como ninja de la hoja

-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro fijamente a su alumna- de que coños me estas hablando Sakura? –Shizune alerto sus sentidos por cualquier posible reacción de la rubia-

Es una decisión que no cambiare Tsunade-shisuo –informo decidida-

Tú!!…-golpeo el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos y se levanto de la silla- crees que es tan fácil venir y decirme que renunciaras a todos estos años de esfuerzo, que te vale una mierda todo el sufrimiento por el que has atravesado!!

Cálmese por favor Tsunade-sama, aun no ha escuchado las razones de la decisión de Sakura-san –trato de calmarla la peliazul mientras su cerdito se escondía entre las piernas de la pelirrosa-

Que razones de puta mierda puede tener esta chiquilla para renunciar a su cargo!! –exclamo en un grito ofendido- dilas, di tus razones, anda, quiero escucharlas!!

Yo…-sus ojos se aguaron-…yo no puedo seguir sirviendo a esta aldea, no me encuentro en buenas condiciones físicas ni tampoco mentales, si quiere tomarlo de otra forma lo que estoy pidiendo es un receso de mis actividades -mintió-

Y tú crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? –pregunto la indignada Hokage, sinceramente Shizune tampoco las creía-

Es verdad Tsunade-sama, quiero tomarme un tiempo y evaluar que es lo que quiero para mi vida…he visto a gente morir, a niños sufrir y yo misma tengo que cargar con mi amargura y la de Naruto, no lo entiende Tsunade-sama, deseo ser una mujer normal, tengo 19 años pero he vivido mucho, la mayoría ha sido una agonía y dolor…deseo…ser una chica normal (joder cuanto Sailor moon xD!!)

Cobarde -escupió-…no puedo creer que la ilusa que hoy veo parada ante mi sea la misma que cuando tenia 12 años me pidió la entrenara con la decisión marcada en su mirada y la valentía como segundo nombre…perdí mi tiempo contigo Sakura, perdí mi esfuerzo y le quitaste la posibilidad a otra chica de ocupar tu lugar, seguramente otra persona haya aprovechado esa oportunidad, por lo visto me equivoque como Hokage esperando cosas de ti.

-se hiper ventilo, había defraudado a su maestra, era una mentirosa, era una persona despreciable…sus hombros temblaron-

Sal de aquí demonios, no te quiero ver nunca mas y quedas excluida de nuestro equipo de ninjas, ya no perteneces mas al grupo de elite de Konoha, mierda!! Entrégame tu hitai-ate y lárgate de mi vista!! –Ordeno la alterada Godaime-

Tsunade-sama, por favor cálmese –pidió Shizune- no puede tomar dediciones tan apresuradas.

Que me calme y una mierda, estoy hablando enserio!! –Miro a la ojiverde que tiritaba frente a ella, salio de detrás de su escritorio empujando a Shizune, en un par de zancadas se situó frente a la ojiverde que evitaba mirarla, llevo su mano derecha hasta la diadema encima del cabello rosado que la identificaba como ninja de la hoja, lo arranco de ella y la empujo fuera de la oficina- que te agrade tu vida de mujer normal Sakura –dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a la que una vez fue su alumna-

…

-contrajo la cara en un gesto de pura tristeza, tapo su boca y sollozo quejumbrosamente, los hombros le temblaban y los ojos le escocían, sentía caliente el rostro y unas ganas como de rascarse toda la piel, sabia que estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios frente a la puerta del despacho de Godaime. Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y gimió tratando de ahogar el sonido pero le resulto imposible…entonces unas manos se posaron sobre sus omóplatos, sabia a la perfección quien era-…Na…Naruto. –no se atrevió a mirarlo, no podía ni siquiera presentarse ante el después de todo lo que había hecho-…perdóname por favor Naruto…-pidió entre lagrimas aun sin mirarlo-

Sakura-chan…te llevare a casa –se ofreció sin saber muy bien que ocurría, cuando ella había salido corriendo después de que el le informo sobre la misión la siguió pero no había llegado a tiempo para saber que ocurría en el despacho de la anciana Hokage, gritos fue todo lo que pudo escuchar y creía que Tsunade aun estaba molesta con Sakura por el altercado de la otra vez, donde Sakura-chan había huido de la aldea para buscar a Sasuke sin ningún tipo de permiso.- Sakura-chan -llamo de nuevo- no llores por favor –le acaricio el cabello- ya veras como a Tsunade-oba-chan se le pasa el mal genio datebayo!! -animó-

Oh Dios!! –exclamo entrecortado, Naruto no sabia nada del motivo de su llanto, el inocente y tierno no entendía en absoluto la situación, Naruto tan esforzado y atento, el, a quien abandonaba por sus caprichos, a quien dejaba a su suerte por su egoísmo-

Entrare a poner en su lugar a esa vieja para que no se vuelva a meter con Sakura-chan, vaya que si!! –hizo amago de entrar al despacho pero la pelirrosa exclamo un "no!!" asustado para seguido tomarle del antebrazo y pedirle que salieran de allí, que todo estaba bien…pero algo le decía que nada estaba bien y que las cosas probablemente empeorarían.-

…

-recostó su frente en la madera de la puerta que la separaba de su alumna, las coletas en las que llevaba atado el rubio cabello se habían mecido hacia delante rozándole el dorso de las manos que también tenia recostadas en el umbral…Sakura lloraba del otro lado, estaban tan separadas en ese momento, ella entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de la Haruno por que ella misma había pasado por esa situación hace mucho tiempo y no podía alentarla diciendo que las cosas cambiarían por que eso nunca iba a pasar, en su vida las cosas siempre fueron tristes y al día siguiente mucho peor, se sumió en la soledad y refreno sus sentimientos, Tsunade mas que nadie sabia como se sentía su ex-alumna-

…Tsu…Tsunade-sama –rompió el silencio la fiel compañera de la Hokage- cree que Naruto-kun haya escuchado todo? –para ninguna de las dos era una novedad que afuera también estaba el rubio-

No lo se Shizune…no lo se, aunque conociendo a Naruto, se que será el mas afectado por esta decisión –susurro y entonces Shizune le extendió una copa rebosante de sake, la recibió, puso una sonrisa fingida y bebió hasta la ultima gota del fermentado de arroz de un solo sorbo. La vida ninja no era nada fácil, menos para una pequeña niña.-

_**X……x……X**_

-sonrió sonrojada- espera…al…alguien puede descubrirnos Neji-nii-san –balbuceo en tono bajito la heredera del clan-

Aa –sin importar la objeción de la chica extendió su futon a un lado del de ella- solo voy a dormir Hinata-sama

-se sonrojo mas si era posible, que cosas se le pasaban en la mente!!, entonces empezó a jugar con sus dedos y le miraba de vez en vez, su primo se había metido dentro de las sabanas, ella estaba sentada con las rodillas flexionadas sobre su propio futon-

_-eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y todos en la mansión debían estar durmiendo. Todos debían hacerlo, pero ella no podía, metida dentro de la fina tela que la cubría sentía un hormigueo en el bajo vientre, estaba rememorando la confesión que le había hecho su primo-hermano el día anterior, Neji-nii-san le había nublado los sentidos cuando la beso y le hizo perder la cordura entre sus brazos-…-arrugo la tela entre sus dedos y se oculto apenada entre ellas. su nii-san le había acariciado de tal forma que olvido cualquier "no debemos", el era blando y apasionado, su sabor era dulzón y embriagante a la vez, su piel bajo sus dedos se erizaba y contraía como si le quemara…en que momento Neji-nii-san había empezado a desear esas cosas con ella?-_

_-dos, tres golpes en la puerta corrediza-_

_-quien fuese a esa hora iba apenas iluminado por la lucecilla de un candelabro pequeño. Se levanto y sus calcetas de algodón la protegían del frió tatami, el yukata tradicional que usaba para dormir era blanco y puro…ella ya no era pura, no lo era mas, su primo había manchado esa inocencia que guardaba para Naruto, el mismo que había acudido a su cuarto como si le hubiese llamado con su pensamiento.- Ne…Neji-nii-san –tartamudeo al abrir un poco el fusuma, parado con un futon al hombro estaba su primo que conservaba una expresión estoica en su rostro-_

_Hinata-sama –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de la hija mayor de su tío Hiashi Hyuuga-_

Solo he escuchado unos ruidos extraños, es mi deber protegerla Hinata-sama –explico intuyendo el miedo de su prima- duerma de una vez, Hiashi-sama me ha pedido que temprano empecemos los entrenamientos –dijo con voz seria mientras su cuerpo bien formado empezaba a transferirle su calor a la colcha y así encontrar un punto de equilibrio entre tibio y confortable-

Ha…hai –imito a su guardián y se metió en el cobertor, ambos habían adoptado una posición fetal en direcciones opuestas y así se miraban de frente-

…

-el la miraba tan fijamente con esos ojos misteriosos que poseía. El fuego en la vela se movía a todos lados creando sombras en toda la habitación, era tan débil la llama que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento. Ella no evitaba la mirada de el, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, al parecer se decían muchas cosas con la sola vista, no estaba nerviosa ni ansiosa ni tampoco asustada, el le producía mucha confianza y le admiraba.-

…

-sonrió y con su mano derecha abrió el futon dejando así un espacio libre entre la manta superior y la inferior, apenas y se podía vislumbrar su cuerpo recostado en el, Neji entendió la invitación que le ofrecía la peliazul y apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, flexiono las rodillas y marcho el espacio que los separaba andando en cuatro, silencioso y lento, sin afán alguno, ella le esperaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Su sombra a contra luz con la candelilla se desplegó por la pared que daba entrada al cuarto de la chica, la forma que se dibujaba era clara y traslucida por el papel tradicional de las casas japonesas, si alguien les estuviera viendo desde afuera sabría con certeza que el había gateado hasta ella y se había metido en su cama invadiendo su privacidad.-

-cuando el se recostó a su lado dejando así el espacio vació y frió en el otro futon, la miro justo como lo había hecho antes, no hizo nada ni tampoco sugirió hacerlo, como había dicho, el iba a dormir y a cuidarla-

-ella se sonrojo de tenerlo tan cerca y sonrió por la sencillez del asunto, le acaricio un mechón rebelde sobre la frente, justo al borde del sello que se le había impuesto cuando el apenas era un pequeño, entonces surcando los pocos centímetros que los separaban le dio un beso maternal sobre el inscrito verde en su frente. Ella había odiado a morir aquellas estupidas clasificaciones en su familia, pero ahora, daba gracias a Kami por que el era de ella, su sirviente, su esclavo…por Dios, cuan egoísta se había vuelto al cabo de un día?!...no quería que el la dejara, empezaba a sentirse una mala persona por desearlo de aquella manera que le hacia sentir cosquillas en el estomago. Después de la caricia sobre la frente del genio del clan bajo hasta sus mejillas y también las beso, busco los labios secos del chico y los humedeció con los de ella, suave.-

-llevo una mano hasta el fino envés de la heredera y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella correspondió y le abrazo por el cuello, suspiro algo alto y le beso con mas libertad, el acariciaba su espalda con suavidad por encima del algodón ligero sobre ella, Hinata-sama se pegaba a el en busca de sus caricias con el rostro sonrojado pero sin vergüenza en el cuerpo, ella se giro sobre el dejándolo contra el delgado colchón, abrió las piernas con dificultad debido a que si pijama era estrecha pero eso no impedía que la tibieza llenara el ambiente, se recostó sobre el pecho del castaño y beso su cuello con dulzura. Neji-nii-san la abrazo durante toda la noche, Neji-nii-san le había demostrado una vez mas cuanto la deseaba, Neji-nii-san había entrado en su cuerpo varias veces aquella noche y ella disfruto tanto de su primo como jamás creyó disfrutar alguna vez-

…

-"inevitable…ciertamente"…pensó el líder del clan quien también había escuchado ruidos extraños y se había levantado a dar una pequeña ronda previsiva por su casa-…-se marcho a su habitación sin decir nada a los amantes recién descubiertos-

_**X……x……X**_

Como es posible que la feita no haya llegado aun? –Cuestiono Sai-

Donde estas Sakura-chan? –Pensó en voz alta el rubio escandaloso-

_Gracias por acompañarme Naruto –dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama, la cabeza le martillaba y el cuerpo estaba adormecido, lo único que deseaba con toda su alma era descansar, dormir…no despertar mas- ya puedes irte a casa si lo deseas –dijo enterrando el rostro en la almohada-_

_No es nada Sakura-chan –le acaricio el cabello a esa chica tan frágil, ella estaba decayendo de a poquitos y el simplemente se sentía un espectador que no podía hacer nada, impotente ante la situación-…-miro el reloj…las 3 de la madrugada y Sakura aun lloraba desconsolada aunque parecía ser que estaba tan agotada que ya pronto dormiría…dormir, soñar…joder!! Si tenían misión temprano en la mañana!!- kuso!!, tenemos que alistar todo para la misión que nos ordeno la anciana Tsunade!!_

_Déjalo Naruto!! –ordeno…se dio cuenta del tono de su voz para luego suavizarlo- tu deberías arreglar tu equipaje y dormir un poco, he sido una molestia para ti_

_De que demonios estas hablando? –frunció el seño, el no era Sasuke para tratarla de molestia y tampoco es que ella lo fuera-_

_Digo que si no te apresuras te quedaras dormido –le regaño- así que te vas para tu casa de una buena vez!! -ordeno-_

_-con miedo en su rostro supo que por lo menos una parte de Sakura había regresado…la parte que siempre quiere golpearlo (xD!!)- entonces nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan, no vayas a quedarte dormida tu también –bromeo y ella apretó un puño, se acerco sigilosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de tantas lagrimas- te veo mañana Sakura-chan –sonrió para seguido salir por la ventana de aquel cuarto…Naruto no supo que ella continuo llorando hasta que los ojos se le cerraron de hinchados-_

Haruno Sakura no vendrá hoy –anuncio el recién aparecido Kakashi-

Que!! –Grito Naruto y Sai espero intrigado las razones-

Ya lo has escuchado y no armes alboroto, Sakura no vendrá hoy –el rubio ya iba a formar un escándalo preguntando los por que- y tampoco la esperes mas, ella ya no es parte de nuestro equipo ni de ningún otro. –Informo el peliplateado-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

Capitulo largo!!

Cada vez amo más esos momentos entre Neji y Hinata –llora toda emocionada-

Reacciones de Naruto?...aunque personalmente creo que es bastante predecible xD!!.

Tsunade si que se ha enfadado no es cierto?!

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio ****también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
